Adopt-a-Story
by windflight13
Summary: Have no story ideas? Writer's block? Are you a new member? An old friend? Title says all. Adopt stories here.
1. Chapter 1

So here you can adopt stories. I have a bunch of story ideas that I just can't write. So come along and PM me. Please dedicate the story to me somewhere, if you decide to adopt. So thanks. On to the next chapter! Oh, by the way, there will be three story ideas in each chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sun and Moon

Summary: Moonkit is born into WindClan when she-catS aren't important in the Clan. Sunkit, her brother, on the other hand, is important and loved, while Moonkit is cast aside by her father. When she is apprenticed to the medicine cat, even her brother scorns her, as he is apprenticed to Shadestar. Moonkit is determined to get leader and show Sunkit and her father just how much she is worth.

Status: Adopted by Stuffed Watermelon

Title: Destiny

Summary: It was always Petalwish's destiny to die as a young queen. But it wasn't her spirit's destiny to flow into her daughter's, Shimmerkit. Shimmerkit mysteriously inherited her mother's good looks, wisdom, and sharp tongue. But that isn't Shimmerkit, is it? As the young cat grows, her father begins to suspect Petalwish never really died...

Status: Adopted by Fallen Blossoms

Title: Featherstorm's Tale

Summary: Featherstorm's mate rejected her. Her kits hated her. Her sister hated her. But why? Let me take you back to the nursery when she was a kit with Duskkit...

Status: Adopted by Dark Gambler

**So, first three story ideas! Hope you liked.**

**~windflight13**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What Went Wrong?

Summary: What did go wrong with Mapleshade? Why did she choose a mate in a different Clan? Meet Maplekit, ThunderClan's only kit, and perfect, until everything falls apart.

Status: Up for adoption

Title: Ashes

Summary: Squirrelflight chose Ashfur. Squirrelflight actually mothered Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. Jaykit can see. Crowfeather joins ThunderClan. Leafpool gives Jayfeather post of sole medicine cat so she can be with Crowfeather. Briarlight can walk. Honeyfern is alive. What else will happen that isn't supposed to?

Status: Up for adoption

Title: Dove's Wing

Summary: What happened after Jay's Wing mysteriously disappeared from the mountains? How did Half Moon act as Stoneteller? Did she have any challengers? Why did the Tribe decide to let Half Moon lead alone, instead of having a second-in-command? Why was Half Moon so distant?

Status: Up for adoption


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Beautiful Eyes

Summary: Ravenwing knows she's pretty. But it's her eyes. Beautiful eyes, the toms call them. Stunning. Are those beautiful eyes actually bewitching Foxstar? Or does he just want to break her heart, like all the other toms have done?

Status: Up for adoption

Title: Fernleaf: Murderer or Savior? (can change)

Summary: Fernleaf was convinced by a strange group of cats to do something bad. But they've also recruited other RiverClan warriors, so who's behind the string of murders? It's up to Echosong to find out...

Status: Up for adoption

Title: Amber's Storm

Summary: There's two new rogues in ShadowClan, Amberpaw's so-called mother and sister. They've come to deliver a prophecy to Thunderstar. After that, they leave. But Amberpaw knows that prophecy is important, because there's a new rumor going around: It's time for Amber's Storm.

Status: SwimmerLife


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Beautiful Eyes

Summary: Ravenwing knows she's pretty. But it's her eyes. Beautiful eyes, the toms call them. Stunning. Are those beautiful eyes actually bewitching Foxstar? Or does he just want to break her heart, like all the other toms have done?

Status: Up for adoption

Title: Fernleaf: Murderer or Savior? (can change)

Summary: Fernleaf was convinced by a strange group of cats to do something bad. But they've also recruited other RiverClan warriors, so who's behind the string of murders? It's up to Echosong to find out...

Status: Up for adoption

Title: Amber's Storm

Summary: There's two new rogues in ShadowClan, Amberpaw's so-called mother and sister. They've come to deliver a prophecy to Thunderstar. After that, they leave. But Amberpaw knows that prophecy is important, because there's a new rumor going around: It's time for Amber's Storm.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Windflight13 here. I'd like to announce something: it is no longer first come first serve. You may PM/review and I will ask for a one-shot and look at your stories. If i think you are suitable, I will choose you to publish my story idea. Also, if you don't get chosen, please no flames! You will have one week to post the first chapter, and if that doesn't happen I'm afraid I'll out the story back up for adoption. If the chapter is not good enough, I will ask you to delete the story and it will be put back up for adoption. For those of you who have adopted but not yet posted the first chapter: you have a one week deadline.

Have a nice day!

~windflight13


End file.
